Cautivada Por Un Vampiro
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy acaba de descubrir que Terry, el chico del que estaba locamente enamorada, no era simplemente un hombre sexy y de infarto, sino que era también un apuesto vampiro. ¿Podrá vivir con ello y continuar con la relación que mantiene con él, a pesar de las nuevas circunstancias? Por otro lado, ¿Podrá el esperar a que ella la mayoría de edad para reclamarla como suya? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Chicas hermosas sobre la historia de nuestro guapísimo Terry les aclaro tuve que editarla otra vez ya que hice cambios en los personajes ya que conseguí el tercer libro de esta saga como se darán cuenta el primer libro es Dulce Cautiverio que adapte con Albert y este segundo con Terry, hice los cambios para poder adaptar el tercero para nuestro querido Stear espero me disculpen por las molestias ocasionadas vale, al último del capítulo les puse una pequeña nota las que leen mis otras historias ya saben de lo que hablo, si no dense la oportunidad de conocerme un poquito espero no se asusten, así que aquí les dejo la historia ya bien hachecita, mil disculpas de nuevo un beso bye. **

**Summary:** Candice acaba de descubrir que Terry, el chico del que estaba locamente enamorada, no era simplemente un hombre sexy y de infarto, sino que era también un apuesto vampiro. ¿Podrá vivir con ello y continuar con la relación que mantiene con él, a pesar de las nuevas circunstancias? Por otro lado, ¿Podrá el esperar a que ella la mayoría de edad para reclamarla como suya? Adaptación.

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Cautivada Por Un Vampiro**

**Argumento**

Candice era una chica que siempre sacaba sobresalientes, pero había descuidados sus estudios y ahora tenía que ir a una academia para poder tener mejores notas, allí conocería a Terry, no era simplemente un hombre sexy y de infarto, sino que era también un apuesto vampiro, Terry tenia una de las más famosa y prestigiosa tiendas de antigüedades que habían en la ciudad, vivía en una mansión grande con cuatro vampiros, sus primos Stear y Flammy, su mejor amigo Charlie y la hermana de este Susana.

Candice y Terry se enamoran pero cuando los vampiros salen a la luz, Candice descubrirá que el chico del que se ha enamorado es uno de ellos. ¿Podrá convivir con ello y continuar con la relación que mantiene con él, a pesar de las nuevas circunstancias? Por otro lado, ¿Podrá el esperar a que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad para reclamarla cómo suya?

**Prólogo**

La noche era calurosa -demasiado-, a pesar de encontrarse a finales del mes de Octubre.

Su camiseta negra ajustada de algodón, se adhería pegajosamente a sus antebrazos, dificultando un poco sus sigilosos movimientos.

"La próxima vez me pondré una de tirantes" se dijo Terry a sí mismo.

Finalmente, tubo que remangarse las húmedas mangas bañadas en sudor, para refrescarse un poco, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos brazos.

Hoy realmente no le hacía falta ocultarse entre las sombra de los árboles para acechar a su próxima presa, pues la noche ya era lo suficientemente oscura.

La luna apenas podía iluminar débilmente las calles de Molina de Segura, unas espesas nubes ocultaban gran parte de ella.

Las farolas eran escasas en esta parte del pueblo y la más cercana estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Pero aún así, esperó detrás de un enorme árbol a que le llegara la gran oportunidad para saciar el dolor de estómago que comenzaba a sentir.

"Pronto darán las diez, sólo tengo que esperar unos minutos más..." pensó distraídamente mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

Su sed de sangre se hacía más intensa y más urgente, según iban pasando los segundos.

Hacía dos días que se había alimentado por última vez y por eso estaba muy sediento.

A escasos metros de su posición, se encontraba la pequeña puerta de acero y cristal que daba el acceso a la academia nocturna de contabilidad.

"Diez segundos, nueve, ocho, siete..." siguió contando, impaciente por lo que inminentemente iba a pasar en pocos minutos, cuando estuviera a solas con su víctima.

Sólo tenía que armarse de paciencia y esperar un poquito más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un puñado de chicos y chicas salieron del establecimiento, ajenos al peligro que acechaba desde tan sólo a unos pocos metros.

La mayoría de ellos tenían sus motocicletas estacionadas al lado de la entrada del local y en cuestión de segundos, el ruido de los motores y tubos de escape rugieron en la silenciosa noche.

Enseguida, la calle fue despejada, quedando solamente un grupo de tres jovencitas que tenían estacionados sus vehículos al otro lado del sombrío parque.

Terry observó a las chicas dividirse cuando la primera alcanzó su coche y se subió en él. Las otras dos continuaron con su caminata, riéndose con fuertes carcajadas por algún comentario chistoso, mientras sujetaban sus carpetas y llevaban sus mochilas colgadas de un hombro.

Sigilosamente y en silencio, Terry se aproximó a ellas, atravesando el solitario parque y esquivando las bancas que encontraba en su camino.

Finalmente, las chicas se separaron y la rubia se montó en su Fiat Punto azul y se despidió de la otra muchacha de cabellos rojos con un movimiento de cabeza.

La pelirroja avanzó unos metros más y cuando iba a meter la llave en el Ford Focus rojo que estaba bien estacionado, un cuerpo duro y musculoso chocó con ella, haciéndole perder por un momento el equilibrio. Todos sus papeles y la carpeta cayeron inevitablemente al suelo.

-¡Oh!, vaya... ¡cuánto lo siento! -dijo una voz masculina cerca de ella- Permítame que le ayude.

Terry se agachó y comenzó a recoger los folios y demás papeles que cubrían la sucia acera de la calle.

-¡Madre mía!, ¡que desastre! -exclamó ella mientras se arrodillaba al lado de él y recogía un folio que había caído dentro de un charco, arruinándolo.

-En serio, lo lamento... -comenzó a decir él, con un tono de voz aterciopelado y penetrante-... Iba distraído hablando con el móvil y no te he visto...

-Está bien, no pasa nada -contestó ella, aprovechando ahora que lo tenía cerca para echarle un vistazo- A mí también me pasa a veces, aunque normalmente suelo chocar contra los árboles o contra alguna farola –añadió entre risas.

Se le formaron dos lindos hoyuelos en sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

La verdad era que aquél descuidado chico era muy mono y sin duda también era amable. Pensó la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, con sus manos llenas de desordenados folios.

-Por cierto, me llamo Tommy... -mintió él- ... y siento haberte estropeado ese documento, seguro que era algo importante...

-De verdad, no pasa nada. Siempre puedo pedirle a una de mis amigas que me hagan una copia -dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, mientras sacudía el húmedo folio- Por cierto, mi nombre es Nancy.

Le extendió la mano libre y él se la aceptó, presionándosela suavemente entre la suya.

-Encantado de conocerte, aunque hayan sido en estas circunstancias.

-Lo mismo digo Tommy.

-Déjame a cambio recompensarte de alguna manera... -le dedicó la sonrisa más seductora que tenía-... ¿Qué tal si te invito a tomar algo?, ¿tal vez un refresco?

Cuando ella lo vio con la ceja arqueada, quedó completamente cautivada por su belleza.

Sus ojos azules la penetraban intensamente, se sentía hipnotizada mientras se perdía en la profundidad de sus pozos oscuros.

Tenía el pelo también negro como el azabache y largo. No podía saber hasta cuanto era la extensión del mismo ya que lo llevaba recogido en una cola con una cinta de cuero marrón.

Lucía una camiseta negra remangada hasta la altura de sus fuertes bíceps y unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color.

Su piel era de un tono muy claro, parecía pálido y contrastaba bastante con su oscuro atuendo.

¡Incluso sus botas eran negras!

-Mmmm... -susurró ella en respuesta-... Déjame pensarlo...

Metió sus papeles en la mochila y miró el reloj de plata que adornaba su fina muñeca.

-La verdad es que me iba a marchar ya... es tarde... yo, no sé si debo... -titubeó nerviosamente.

Él la miró atentamente a sus ojos marrones, penetrándola con la mirada.

-Te prometo ser bueno y no entretenerte demasiado...

Ella finalmente no pudo resistirse y se fue con él a la cafetería más cercana.

Nancy no sabía que se metía en la boca del lobo, con una criatura de la noche cómo acompañante.

Estuvo seduciéndola todo el breve rato que estuvieron en el local, haciéndola sentir deseada y hermosa.

Él era muy experto en eso, sin duda, todos los de su especie lo eran.

No tardó mucho en convencerla para dar un paseo por el oscuro y tranquilo parque, que estaba totalmente deshabitado a esas horas de la noche.

La tenía totalmente cautivada, bajo su hechizo de vampiro y en cuanto estuvieron sentados en el duro banco de piedra, se lanzó a besarla.

Nancy se dejó llevar por el extraño deseo que había comenzado a sentir momentos posteriores a la llegada a la cafetería. No sabía porque pero estaba totalmente atraída por ese desconocido.

Los labios de él eran algo fríos, pero muy ágiles y le hicieron perder la cabeza y la noción del tiempo. Nada le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería estar entre sus brazos.

Terry, descendió su hábil boca por la garganta de la pelirroja y le besó suavemente por toda esa tierna piel

Podía sentir el latido de su pulso bajo sus labios, tartamudeando en un ritmo compaginado.

Jugó con su lengua en el punto donde su vena palpitaba cálidamente, preparando la zona para su profunda caricia.

Sus colmillos ya estaban extendidos, esperando ser sepultados en la blanda carne de la jovencita que gemía de placer junto a él.

Con un movimiento preciso, los hundió totalmente, perforando el cuello de Nancy.

Su boca comenzó a llenarse del líquido rojo tan deseado, llenándolo y satisfaciéndolo completamente.

No dejó de beber de ella hasta que estuvo completamente saciado de su dulce sabor.

Cuando terminó con su festín, selló con la lengua las marcas producidas por sus pinchazos, ocultando la prueba de su delito.

Ella no se dio ni cuenta de lo que él le había hecho. No sabía que había sido utilizada para alimentar las ansías de sangre de un joven y apuesto vampiro.

Medio aturdida, se levantó del banco de piedra con la ayuda de él y agarrada de su fuerte brazo, fue dirigida hacia su coche.

Él se despidió de ella, con falsas promesas de volver a quedar algún día para salir y cosas de ese estilo, todo mentira.

Terry sabía que no volverían a verse, ella no era de su estilo. Además, él no buscaba ninguna relación seria con ninguna mujer, tanto fuese humana como si no lo fuera.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas de corazón mil gracias por continuar conmigo en esta nueva historia y en especial les doy las gracias por sus reviews a LizCarter, gadamigrandchest, Laura GrandChester, anaalondra28, Ana, Grandchester, Paloma y por seguirme a Mariposa78, LUCYLUZ, .9828 gracias por leer y estar conmigo en estas historias y también mil gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

**Nota**

Queridas amigas mil disculpa por el retraso pero aparte de mi enfermedad, demonios de mi pasado regresaron a mi vida y esa es la razón principal de las cual las abandone un tiempo, les platicare un poco para que me conozcan y me comprendan por que de verdad este foro me ha servido para encontrar amigas y no sentirme tan sola, vengo de una familia con 4 hermanos la mayor es mujer y los que le siguen son hombres y al último yo entre ellos se llevan dos años y después de diez años nací yo pero a diferencia de cómo siempre pasa mi mama no me consintió me exigía más que a ellos, a un principio no lo entendía pero con el paso del tiempo se lo agradezco ya que gracias a eso soy totalmente diferente a ellos.

Siempre fui rebelde e independiente, aunque con tendencias a deprimirme un poco porque me sentía sola, todos tenían lo que deseaban a diferencia mía que si quería algo tenia que trabajar para conseguirlo y desde los 9 años así a sido, lo bueno de esto es que conocí mucha gente de la cual aprendí a ser mas fuerte pero a veces no es suficiente y como para mi familia y mis parientes siempre fui la oveja negra me deprimía, hacia como que no me importaba trataba de luchar y demostrar que podía, a mis 15 años no aguante mas el abandono de mi familia e intente suicidarme se que fue un error pero lo hice, mi cuñada la esposa de mi segundo hermano me salvo, algo que le agradeceré siempre.

De verdad la presión y la mala onda de mis hermanos porque ellos eran lo mejor para mi mama, mas mi hermana si ella decía blanco aunque fuera negro era blanco por sus pistolas, yo no contaba no me dejaban hacer nada de lo que me gustaba por eso había tomado la salida fácil según yo, aunque no me llevaba bien con mi hermana por su forma de ser convenenciera, egoísta, vanidosa, mentirosa, caprichosa y elitista a más no poder.

Me puse contenta cuando me entere de que mi hermana iba a ser mama y me dio mucha ilusión la llegada de ese bb, mi hermana vivía con nosotros ya que su pareja no quería hacerse responsable de ella y para mi mama que era su ídolo eso estuvo bien, con eso deseche la idea de hacer cosas locas y dedicarme al estudio y al trabajo.

Pero lo que no sabíamos es que cuando el bb nació, el padre de este abandono a mi hermana, ella empezó a odiar al bb, le echaba la culpa, decía que por él, el sujeto la dejo entonces yo me hice cargo de él se invirtieron los papeles prácticamente ella era la tía y yo la mama yo cubría sus gastos y hasta me lo dejaron entrar en la prepa pensando que era mío.

Mi mama y yo no teníamos una buena relación ya que para ella solo existía su hija la mayor, sabia como estaban las cosas pero para algunos padres es difícil aceptar la verdad de cómo son sus hijos, se ponen ellos solos una venda para que no se les caiga al piso la imagen que idealizaron.

Paso tiempo ella disque trabajaba pero en realidad salía a escondidas para verse con el sujeto pero se olvido del niño cuando el cumplió 2 años le diagnosticaron leucemia, cáncer en la sangre y no me daban probabilidades de vida, digo no me daban por que siempre estuve con él, si estando sano para ella era un estorbo enfermo mas, no nos daban muchas esperanzas el enano estaba realmente mal, un día en el hospital mi hermana llego para decirme que se iba que no me preocupara por ella, que estaría bien y si no volvía a saber de ella no me preocupara, pregunte el porqué y me dijo que estaba otra vez embarazada y que iba abortar, me quería morir yo luchando por la vida de mi enano y ella iba a tirar al otro, tome valor la amenace con demandarla, ya que el aborto era penado en ese tiempo en México y pues bueno nació el otro enano.

Paso lo mismo que con el primero me hice cargo, con ayuda de mi mama que para ese entonces empezaba a conocer a sus hijas, pero el sujeto seguía sin querer responder siempre en las sombras como el animal rastrero que es, mi enano salió adelante de la enfermedad mi hermana seguía viviendo con nosotros pero era un infierno, maltrataba y golpeaba a mis enanos sin motivo alguno, solo decía que eran de ella y podía hacer lo que quería porque ella era la madre.

Mi madre y yo nos aguantábamos por ellos, hacíamos lo que ella quería y le dábamos el dinero que necesitara con muchos esfuerzos, dentro de todo lo malo recupere a mi madre, se volvió mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice mi todo al igual que los enanos.

Mi hermana era cada vez peor en todo aspecto de verdad algo horrible y capaz de hacer mucho daño, no les diré hasta qué grado por vergüenza, hasta que no aguante mas y los peleamos legalmente mi madre y yo los ganamos después de muchos trabajos, la vida siguió mi enanos y mi madre eran mi motor para vivir y mi prioridad, mi vida sentimental se las contare otro día. Hace 10 años uno de mis hermanos se divorcio y mi sobrino Pepe no quiso vivir con ninguno de sus papas y se vino conmigo es un gran chico.

Pero mi vida se fue a la basura hace casi dos años el día que murió mi mama, siempre le dije que yo era un avión, ella mi motor principal, mis enanos mis 2 motorcitos y Pepe y mis perras los pasajeros pero sin ella el avión no funcionaba bien con sus altas y sus bajas, para ellos su pérdida fue muy dolorosa, a mi me decían que el tiempo aliviaría mi perdida y que el dolor pasaría, pero cada día se hacia más grande, ya no tenía a mi amiga, mi consejera, mi refugio, ya no tenía a mi mama.

Pero yo seguía por los tres enanos, intente por todos los medios que no se enteraran de mi enfermedad cardiaca, pero por desgracia me tuvieron que hospitalizar y la verdad salió, ya que creí que todo se calmaría regresaron mis demonios, los dos bien felices después de 12 años querían ver a sus hijos, pero mentira regresaron a atormentarme y haber que le había heredado mi mama.

Y pues bien a mi me entro miedo no quería perder a mis hijos y me dio miedo porque mis enanos son muy buenos y nobles y no quería que los lastimara mas, recaí y regrese una semana al hospital pero peor ahora tenía depresión, desesperación y angustia, pero mis tres enanos me están ayudando a salir de esto, demostrándome sus valores, su fuerza y su madurez.

Ellos me incitaron a que no deje de hacer las cosas que me gustan, que no deje que me afecten, que ellos son mis hijos y estarán siempre conmigo, que como siempre les dije que yo era su mama por amor, ahora ellos me dijeron que son mis hijos por amor y siempre estarán conmigo y que ellos saben la verdad, ellos no quieren saber nada de ella, ni del sujeto ni sus mentiras, que no pueden olvidar las lagrimas de su abuelita por todo el daño que ellos le hicieron y mucho menos todo lo que soy para ellos.

Les platico parte de mi vida ya que el doctor y ahora una sicóloga me dijeron que si las quiero, les contara un poco sobre mí que sería un buen comienzo en mi terapia y en el cambio de vida que quiero hacer, a si que aquí estoy de vuelta con ustedes y voy a seguir adelante dejando los demonios atrás y superando mi enfermedad si Dios quiere, dice mi hijo Hector mama a tus 34 y con achaques que no sea tonta que les hago falta, mi hijo Vic me dice otra raya mas al tigre no hace la diferencia lo enseña a camuflajearse mejor, o como dice Pepe no puedo dejarme vencer e pasado cosas peores que esto y que caiga sería muy cobarde de mi parte y a mi madre no le gustaría, tienen razón los tres, así que voy a levantarme y muchas gracias a todas por leerme y estar conmigo las quiero mucho un bso y un abrazo muy grande.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Cautivada Por Un Vampiro**

**Capitulo 1**

Dos meses después...

-¡Venga Candice, enséñame las notas! -exigió Kelly, intentando alcanzar el boletín informativo que sostenía tan protectoramente su amiga- ¡No será para tanto!

Candice giró sobre sí misma, para evitar que su entrometida colega lograra arrebatárselo de sus manos.

-¡No! -exclamó disgustada-, no me siento orgullosa de ellas.

Kelly no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse con fuertes carcajadas, doblándose por la mitad al mismo tiempo.

-En serio chica, debes de estar de broma -logró gesticular, mientras aún se recuperaba de su ataque de risa- si tu eres la más lista de la clase. En los años que te conozco, ¡Jamás suspendiste una asignatura!

Su compañera se giró lo suficiente para quedar completamente delante de ella y le dedicó una mirada muy seria.

-Pues mira por donde, te equivocaste esta vez -rugió Candice enfadada.

No sólo lo estaba con su amiga Kelly, que se entrometía en su vida, también lo estaba consigo misma.

Había descuidado sus estudios este primer trimestre del curso de ciclo formativo de grado medio.

Se había dejado llevar por sus exuberantes amigas, que la engatusaron para tomar como costumbre salir de fiesta todos los fines de semana.

Y ahora su imprudencia y su descontrolado ritmo de vida, le habían hecho suspender la asignatura más difícil del curso de Auxiliar Administrativo.

-Toma, compruébalo tú misma.

Le lanzó el boletín informativo, volando afortunadamente sobre las manos de Kelly, que ágilmente logró atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo.

Lo abrió impacientemente y en cuanto vio los resultados, la miró anonadada.

-¿Tanto alboroto sólo por haber suspendido Contabilidad? -dijo Kelly sarcásticamente- y por lo que veo, el resto está bastante bien, casi todas notables...

Candice era consciente de que sus notas no eran malas, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de calificación. Normalmente sus notas estaban repletas de sobresalientes y en esta en particular, no tenía ni uno.

Sin decir palabra, le quitó el boletín de sus manos y lo guardó en su desgastada mochila. Estaba ya estropeada de tanto uso, pero se negaba a cambiarla rotundamente. No era porque le faltara dinero para hacerlo y para comprarse una nueva, ¡no gracias a Dios!, era porque le tenía un cariño muy especial.

Fue el último regalo que había recibido de su difunto hermano Anthony, su queridísimo hermano...

Hacía ya más de cuatro años que el consumo excesivo de drogas se lo había llevado lejos de ella y de sus humildes padres.

Con un suspiro y una sacudida de su embotada cabeza, se quitó los amargos recuerdos de Anthony y continuó andando hacía su motocicleta.

Kelly la alcanzó enseguida, acompañándola a los aparcamientos del instituto "Virgen de la Eras" de Fortuna.

Era el último día de clase de ese trimestre, pues ya comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad y a partir de ese día, dispondría aproximadamente de dos semanas de libertad.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? -preguntó Kelly, mientras se detenía y cogía aire para respirar.

-Directa a mi casa, voy a mirar por Internet a ver si encuentro alguna academia de Contabilidad que abra en estas fechas festivas.

Le decía a su amiga mientras se agachaba y le quitaba el candado a la moto, cogía su casco integral que había dejado también encadenado. Se lo puso y de un ágil salto, se subió en ella.

-Pues si encuentras alguna, que no se te olvide apuntarme a mí también -gritó Kelly a su amiga mientras ésta se alejaba ya velozmente.

¡No hay quien entienda a esta muchacha" se dijo Kelly para sí misma, mientras se dirigía a su viejo coche!

Kelly era un año mayor que Candice, pero iban al mismo curso ya que ella había repetido sexto de E.G.B. Ése año fue cuando la conoció y desde entonces eran muy buenas amigas e inseparables, aunque a veces discutían por tonterías, como hacían todos los adolescentes.

Candice no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa, su madre la esperaba sentada en el porche de la entrada, mientras leía el periódico de esa misma mañana.

Levantó la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo para dedicarle una sonrisa de bienvenida a su adorada hija.

Después de la muerte de su hijo mayor, Anthony, la madre de Candice se había vuelto muy protectora con su ahora única hija. Odiaba que su hija tuviera que ir al instituto en su vieja motocicleta, pero no le quedaba otro remedio, por eso, siempre la esperaba junto a la puerta, para cerciorarse que llegaba bien y a su hora.

-¿Que tal el día hija? -le dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba bien doblado el periódico encima de la mesa de mimbre y forja.

-Mejor ni preguntes -contestó Candice entre dientes.

-¿No son las notas lo suficiente buenas como esperabas cielo? -preguntó Rose Mary a la vez que arqueaba una de sus rubias cejas.

-Más o menos, pero no quiero hablar de ese tema ahora.

Y sin más, subió las escaleras del dúplex y se fue directa a su habitación a encender el PC sin pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que encontrar una academia lo antes posible y apuntarse en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

-¡Candiceee! -exclamó su madre desde la planta de abajo- ¿No vas a comer primero?

Suspiró con fuerza antes de contestar en voz alta también para que Rose Mary pudiera oírla.

-Ahora mismo no tengo hambre mama, pero no te preocupes, no tardaré en bajar y comeré algo.

Volvió a concentrarse en su ordenador y buscó en Google lo que tanto ansiaba, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Después de tomar nota del número de teléfono del local, agarró su móvil y realizó la llamada.

Diez minutos después bajaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, no sólo había encontrado plaza para ella y Kelly en la academia de Contabilidad que había en su pueblo, sino que ambas podrían empezar esa misma noche con las clases.

Mientras se acercaba a la cocina, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones y llamó a su amiga para informarle. Al final, quedaron en verse a las 8 y media en la puerta de su casa, Kelly la recogería en su destartalado coche para ir juntas a la primera sesión de contabilidad.

La buena noticia le abrió el apetito y cuando fue a darse cuenta, había devorado todo el plato de comida que la esperaba en la cocina.

En el otro lado del pueblo, Terry descansaba plácidamente en su enorme cama, hasta que una delicada mano le acarició el torso de su desnudo pecho, despertándolo de muy buen humor.

Con un ágil movimiento, detuvo el avance de la mano, que ya se encontraba muy cerca de su reciente endurecido miembro y la sostuvo con fuerza, a la vez que tiraba del brazo de la mujer y la montaba a horcajadas encima de él. Con otro movimiento igual de rápido, introdujo su sexo viril en la profundidad húmeda de su amante.

Ambos jadearon a la vez, en cuanto sus sexos se unieron con urgencia, desplegando un agradable placer por el cuerpo de la pareja.

Terry comenzó a bombear profundamente en el esbelto cuerpo de su acompañante mientras le acariciaba ambos senos con sus fuertes y amplias manos. Se incorporó un poco sobre la almohada y se acercó a uno de los turgentes pezones de Susana y se lo metió en la boca para poder saborearlos como era debido.

Lo mordió fuerte, hasta hacerlo sangrar. A Susana le gustaba así y él no era quién para discutírselo ni negárselo...

Ella se retorcía de placer sobre él, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y gemía fuerte y de una manera escandalosa.

Eso era lo que menos le gustaba de ella, cualquiera a menos de 100 metros podrían adivinar lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

Se dobló más sobre sus caderas, dándole fuertes estocadas con su vaina, mientras una capa de sudor le cubría el cuerpo por sus esforzados movimientos. A ella le encantaba que le dieran duro, con la fuerza justa para traspasar débilmente la barrera del dolor y del placer.

Cuando notó que el éxtasis estaba muy cerca y que estaba a punto de correrse, separó sus labios del otro pezón que estaba en ese momento lamiendo y expuso sus colmillos a la vista y los clavó muy hondo en la tierna carne del protuberante pecho.

Su boca se lleno una vez más de la sabrosa esencia roja de su pareja y tragó con ganas, para apaciguar su lujuria. Era un acto reflejo que venía acompañado con el sexo, si no hincaba el diente justo antes de llegar al orgasmo, se quedaba incompleto.

Ella agarró la muñeca del brazo derecho de él, que estaba aferrándose en la curva de su cadera y con otro movimiento igual de ágil, hincó sus colmillos en la dura piel y bebió hasta saciarse completamente mientras alcanzaba también la cima del placer carnal.

Susana tampoco lo hacía para alimentarse, pues para ambos, la sangre vampírica no era un sustento que les aportarse la energía y nutrición que necesitaban para sobrevivir, eso sólo lo conseguía la sangre humana.

Con un último jadeo, los dos se separaron lentamente y se dejaron caer en la cama, para recuperar las fuerzas y estabilizar sus respiraciones que en ese momento eran costosas.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Susana se levantó y recogió su bata de seda roja del suelo y después de colocársela lentamente por su saciado y pálido cuerpo, salió del dormitorio y se fue al suyo.

Ella sabía que él necesitaba y quería su intimidad. Que lo que ambos compartían era sólo puro sexo y nada más, ninguno de los dos se querían comprometer a nada más.

Una vez sólo en su cuarto, Terry se levantó perezosamente de la desordenada cama y se fue directamente al baño a darse una merecida ducha de agua caliente. Estaba deseando que cayera la noche de nuevo, para poder salir a cazar y saciar otra de sus necesidades, la más importante sin duda. La sangre de su amante no apaciguó sus ansías por beber de esa ambiciosa sustancia tan deseada por los suyos, todo lo contrario, no había sino conseguido despertar más aún su apetito.

Sonrío bajo el manto de agua que le empapaba la cara mientras se decía mentalmente a sí mismo que sabía exactamente dónde iría esa noche a buscar a su próxima presa... hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la academia de contabilidad.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Cautivada Por Un Vampiro**

**Capitulo 2**

Candice salió de la ducha sintiéndose cómo nueva, le encantaba la hora del baño y a veces pasaba lo que le parecía horas sumergida en el agua de la bañera, hasta que se le ponía la piel arrugada.

Fue directa a su armario y cogió sus pantalones vaqueros preferidos, esos súper ajustados que le hacían un culo divino y precioso. Se calzó con sus botines negros de poco tacón y se puso un top negro ajustado de mangas largas.

Se recogió la larga melena rubia con reflejos castaños en una enorme y gruesa trenza, para que no le molestaran los pelos mientras leyera o escribiera en clase.

No sabía por qué, pero le apeteció maquillarse un poco, algo sencillo y apenas visible. Quería ir guapa a su primer día de clase, pero no quería ir demasiado pintada para no causar mala impresión.

No había terminado de ponerse los pendientes nuevos en forma de estrellas que su madre le había regalado el otro día, cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

Agarró su querida mochila y su chaqueta vaquera y cómo un misil, bajó las escaleras corriendo y sin detenerse si quiera, se despidió de sus padres justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta y salía corriendo hacía el coche de su amiga.

Kelly la esperaba ya en el coche, con el motor en marcha y la música rap a todo volumen. Le dedicó una sonrisa nada más al subirse Candice en el asiento del acompañante y en cuanto ésta cerró su puerta, metió la primera y salió disparada por la carretera, con destino a la academia de contabilidad.

El establecimiento en cuestión, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde Candice vivía, en coche llegaron en cinco minutos, pero caminando les hubieran costado llegar allí casi veinte minutos.

Kelly vivía en un edificio dos calles más abajo de su dúplex, en la tercera planta. Vivía con su hermana pequeña de 12 años y con su madre. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron, ella no había vuelto a ver a su padre. De eso hacía más de diez años...

Ambas estaban nerviosas y muy emocionadas, pero supieron controlarse y entraron sin dudar al local. Un grupo de unos 20 estudiantes de todas las edades, las recibieron educadamente.

El profesor, después de hacer las presentaciones, empezó con la clase y se hizo el silencio en el aula mientras éste impartía el temario del día.

Una vez más, Terry se ocultó detrás de su árbol preferido y esperó pacientemente a que apareciera alguna víctima apetecible a la vista...

Esta vez, la noche era fresca y también oscura. Un poco de aire frío sopló en su dirección, obligándolo a subirse la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero hasta arriba.

La puerta abriéndose lo distrajo de su cometido, alzó la vista para observar el panorama que se abría ante él. Con mucho cuidado y sigilosamente, siguió oculto mientras calculaba cual sería la elegida esa noche.

Un movimiento entre la multitud de estudiantes llamó su atención, desde las sombras donde se escondía, vio una trenza balanceándose entre varias cabezas que estaban al rededor de la chica en cuestión, dificultando así su visión e impidiéndole al mismo tiempo verla mejor.

Su mirada seguía clavada en esa misteriosa joven y cuando las personas que bloqueaban su objetivo se expandieron y se fueron en diferentes direcciones, pudo ver a la chica más hermosa que habían visto sus azules ojos a sus 190 años de edad.

Se trataba de una muchacha de unos 17 o 18 años, pensó que mediría aproximadamente 1.70 de estatura, bien repartidos sin duda, tenía un esbelto cuerpo de infarto, realmente bien formado, con unas curvas perfectamente definidas, amplias caderas, trasero respingón y presumiblemente firme y... Terry tuvo que controlar el impulso que le hacía querer acercarse a ella y hacerla suya.

Sentía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la idea y se ponía duro, incomodándolo excesivamente en ese momento tan inoportuno...

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza para aclarar y apartar de su mente los perversos y lascivos pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarlo de una manera alarmante, a él nunca le había atraído tanto una mujer de esa manera y se sentía completamente confuso.

Volvió a concentrarse en su tarea, estudiando los movimientos de cada jovencita que allí se encontraban. Observó cómo casi todo el mundo se montaban en sus vehículos y desaparecían en la fría noche, dejando a un pequeño grupo de chicas hablando en la puerta del local.

La de la "trenza", se apartó de la entrada y lentamente se fue andando silenciosamente hacía un viejo coche estacionado cerca de donde él se encontraba. Ella iba distraída, con la cabeza mirando las puntas de sus negras botas y mirando de vez en cuando la hora de su reloj de pulsera y hacía la puerta por donde había salido minutos antes.

-¡Ups, perdón! -exclamó Candice cuando chocó de lleno contra un torso duro y fuerte.

Perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo, pero los musculosos y hábiles brazos de Terry la sujetaron antes de que eso pasara.

-¡Vaya!, ¡cuanto lo siento!- balbuceó ella mientras alzaba la vista y clavaba sus verdosos ojos en él.

Candice quería seguir excusándose, pero se quedó sin habla cuando se sintió atrapada en la penetrante e intensa mirada del joven y apuesto muchacho, que aún no la había soltado de su agarre.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron los dos así, uno enfrente del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y con las manos de él sujetándola firmemente de los hombros. Hasta que no oyó a su amiga llamándola, él no la soltó. Se giró un momento para ver a Kelly saliendo del edificio y acercándose a ellos.

-¡Hey, Candice!, ya terminé -exclamó ella mientras se aproximaba velozmente en su dirección- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Antes de contestarle, volvió a girarse para hablar con el desconocido hombre con el que acaba de tropezar, cuando descubrió que había desaparecido, sin hacer ruido alguno.

Asombrada por no haberse percatado del sigiloso movimiento de él, se volvió hacía Kelly, que ya estaba junto a ella.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pero hubieras visto la cola que había en los baños de mujeres...- comenzó a excusarse su amiga mientras rebuscaba en su mochila las llaves del Seat Ibiza blanco.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico?- preguntó finalmente Candice más para sí misma en un susurro mientras recorría los alrededores en su búsqueda.

-¿De qué chico hablas mujer?

-Del que estaba aquí conmigo, enfrente de mi... -con el ceño fruncido por la incomprensión la miró directamente a sus ojos marrones- No me digas que no lo viste, ¡pero si estaba justo aquí! -exclamó a la vez que señalaba el lugar al que se refería.

-No sé de que hablas Candice, yo no vi a nadie... -la miró con desconfianza antes de continuar- Es que ¿ocurre algo?... ¿te atacaron o algo así? -dijo mientras nerviosamente intentaba mirar también entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-No, déjalo, no pasa nada -se acercó a la puerta de su lado y esperó a que estuviera el seguro del coche arriba para abrirla -¿Nos vamos?

Sin decir palabra alguna, Kelly asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a abrir el vehículo y subirse en él sin vacilar, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero creyó que no era nada importante cuando su amiga Candice no volvió a sacar el tema en todo el corto trayecto a sus respectivas casas.

No muy lejos de allí, Terry observaba desapercibidamente a las dos chicas que montaban en el Seat Ibiza y que momentos después desaparecían por la carretera a gran velocidad.

"Candice", repetía en su mente una y otra vez, "Bonito nombre para una bella mujer" se dijo así mismo, mientras pensaba que definitivamente, la tenía que volver a ver... pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en su labor, aún se encontraba sediento y todavía quedaban algunas osadas muchachas disfrutando de la noche, sin saber que eran observadas por un depredador...

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Cautivada Por Un Vampiro**

**Capitulo 3**

Esa noche se sentía excesivamente excitado, la visión de esa preciosa chica le había abierto de nuevo otro apetito igual de necesario en su vida... el carnal.

Decidido a pasar una noche intensa, se acercó a la chica del grupo que pintaba ser la más atrevida, una chica castaña y alta, que por su vestimenta y la forma de actuar y gesticular, él dedujo que a esa muchacha le iba hacer la ronda. Pues Terry, con una simple mirada calaba perfectamente a las personas y sin duda alguna, con esta no había fallado.

Intencionadamente fingió no tener fuego para encenderse un cigarrillo y lógicamente, la joven se ofreció a ayudarlo sin dudarlo. Por la mirada que ella le dedicó cuando lo vio venir por la calle, estaba claro que le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían.

Educadamente les ofreció un cigarro a cada una de las allí presentes, pero todas desestimaron su ofrecimiento y después de darle las gracias igualmente, se despidieron de ellos y se largaron cada una por su camino.

Coquetamente, la chica entreabrió una conversación trivial para retenerlo un poquito más al lado suyo, no sabía que él no tenía intención alguna de dejarla ir, así sin más... acababa de empezar con ella.

La chica no estaba nada mal, tenía las piernas largas y delgadas, su corta falda vaquera mostraba gran parte de ellas y las botas altas de piel se le adherían como una segunda piel. El gran escote que lucía, dejaba poco a la imaginación sobre cómo eran hermosos sus turgentes pechos, ni siquiera la chaqueta desabrochada ocultaba las curvas de sus senos.

Tenía el pelo castaño y algo corto para su gusto, apenas le llegaban a la altura de sus hombros. Pero en cambio, le encantaban sus labios... llenos y gruesos... el lápiz labial rojo fomentaba todavía más su anchura.

Después de una conversación desinteresada y un poco de su encanto vampírico, logró convencerla para que lo acompañara a un hotel, a pasar la noche con él.

Cuando Candice llegó a su casa, estaba realmente agotada. Apenas tenía ganas de probar bocado, pero aún así fue a la cocina y se calentó en el microondas el plato con la cena que había preparado su madre antes de su llegada.

Comió distraídamente, mientras su mente recordaba el pequeño incidente con aquél chico tan misterioso... intentó recordar si él le dijo algo... cualquier cosa, pero finalmente aceptó que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de oírlo hablar.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio ni cuenta que había acabado con toda la tortilla de patatas que tenía en el plato. Apartó la silla para atrás y se levantó con él en la mano y lo dejó en el fregador. Pensó que ya lo lavaría y recogería la cocina a la mañana siguiente, estaba demasiada cansada para hacerlo ahora, sólo le apetecía dormir. Además, hoy era viernes y tenía que recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente, que le tocaba salida con sus amigas a la discoteca.

Después de darles las buenas noches a sus padres, subió a su dormitorio y se quitó la ropa con movimientos torpes. En cuanto se enfundó en su camisón de franela, se metió en la cama y a los pocos minutos, se quedó dormida profundamente. Esa noche soñó con un apuesto hombre, con el pelo negro, largo y ojos color zafiro, que se acercaba a ella lentamente y la devoraba con su hambrienta boca...

Mientras Terry esperaba a que Nathaly se aseara en el baño de la habitación alquilada, tomó el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y realizó una breve llamada.

Cuando colgó, volvió a dejar el aparato en el mismo sitio en el que estaba y antes de sentarse de nuevo sobre la colcha de la espaciosa cama, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta negra de algodón y las lanzó hacía la silla más cercana.

Nada más abrir la puerta del baño, Nathaly se encontró con aquél apuesto desconocido, semi tumbado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, sólo llevaba puesto los pantalones negro de cuero y sobre el suelo, junto a la mesita de noche, descansaban sus botas negras de motociclista.

Estaba realmente sexy y apetecible, se creyó afortunada por haber ligado con un chico, mejor dicho, con un hombre así de apuesto, que desprendía un delicioso olor a macho por los cuatros costados.

Terry le indicó con la mano que se acercara a él y en cuanto ella lo obedeció y se encontraba en el borde de la cama, él tiró de ella hacía él, sentándola en su regazo.

Sus bocas se unieron en un urgente beso profundo, sus lenguas danzaron en un baile erótico mientras ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con impacientes manos. No dejaron parte alguna de sus cuerpos sin explorar, aún llevando todavía algunas prendas de ropa encima.

Mientras Nathaly se apartaba un poco de su abrazo para poder quitarse mejor su ajustada camiseta, él aprovechó el momento para introducir su hambrienta mano por debajo de la falda de ella y ascender por sus muslos internos hasta dar con la calidez de su entrepierna.

Un gemido escapó de los carnosos labios de ella justo cuando sintió que le quemaba la íntima caricia que él le hacía en esa parte tan sensible y caliente, la cual ya estaba húmeda esperando ser penetrada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndoles el juego a los dos. Nathaly se quedó primeramente sorprendida por la inesperada llamada y luego esa reacción fue sustituida por frustración y rabia por haberles cortado el rollo.

Fue Terry el que se levantó y después de apartar suavemente a la muchacha, se acercó a la puerta y con una sonrisa en los labios, la abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a una hermosa mujer rubia, con el pelo largo y ondulado.

Su piel era también blanca como la de Terry y lucía un provocativo vestido negro ajustadísimo, que luego, luego se veía que era más corto que la falda que ella llevaba aún puesta.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Cautivada Por Un Vampiro**

**Capitulo 4**

Las sábanas se le enredaban en las piernas mientras Candice se retorcía en la cama, estaba excitada y también dormida profundamente.

Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarse suavemente en esa zona tan adolorida. En sus sueños, era la mano del desconocido que había conocido esa noche, el que tocaba tan hambrientamente su húmedo sexo.

Gimió en cuanto se pellizcó tiernamente el sensible clítoris, apretándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, para luego estirar un poco de él y después frotárselo con la palma de su pequeña mano. En su mente, eran los labios de él, el que lo apresaba y tiraba de su botón hasta hacerla enloquecer.

Otro gemido escapó de sus entreabiertos labios cuando alcanzó un violento clímax, que la hizo sacudirse encima de la cama y obligarse a sí misma, a morderse el labio inferior para silenciar sus placenteros grititos.

Con la respiración entre cortada, abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, no es que fuera la primera vez que se masturbaba, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía pensando en alguien en concreto y encima, con un total desconocido.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño y después de asearse un poco, volvió a la cama, más agotada que antes, pero por lo menos, bastante más satisfecha y saciada. De nuevo, no tardó en caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo...

Apenas soñó con algo, aunque fugazmente, en su subconsciente se le aparecían los ojos azules y profundos de su ficticio amante.

-Nathaly... ¿Te importa si tenemos compañía? -preguntó Terry mientras avanzaba agarrado de la mano de la impresionante rubia.

Ella se quedó paralizada y bastante anonadada, no se esperaba para nada un desenlace así.

La rubia vio en su mirada la indecisión y antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, habló con una adorable y sensual voz.

-Cariño, no tengas miedo. Te haré sentir de todo menos miedo ricura -dijo con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

Nathaly nunca había hecho un trío, pero la idea de una noche loca y desenfrenada de sexo, le pareció muy tentadora...

La pareja se acercó a ella, que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, semi desnuda, con la falda subida hasta las caderas, los miraba atentamente.

Atribuyeron su silencio cómo una aceptación y no desestimaron la invitación.

Entre los dos la desnudaron completamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no le dio tiempo a sentir frío, pues cuatro expertas manos le acariciaron su expuesto cuerpo, calentándola al instante.

Mientras Terry le abría con determinación las piernas y le apartaba los muslos, vio cómo la rubia se quitaba el vestido y se quedaba completamente desnuda. Estaba claro que no había traído ropa interior y eso le pareció curioso, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en algo más, la sensación de unos gruesos dedos separándole sus cremosos pliegues, la hizo desviar su atención para centrarse en el hombre que comenzó a devorarla con la lengua.

Su gemido quedó silenciado por la boca de la rubia que se cernía sobre ella y la besaba apasionadamente, mientras ella sentía todos sus labios ocupados a manos de sus amantes.

Alzó una de sus manos y acarició la cabeza de la otra mujer e introdujo sus dedos entre los rubios mechones de ella y se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que la recorrían en ese momento.

Con su otra mano libre, se acarició ella misma su endurecido pezón y lo presionó con fuerza para estimularlo más. Ese gesto hizo que la rubia se separara de su boca y guiara la suya al otro pecho olvidado, con determinación, lo saboreó también.

Terry apartó su lengua de su centro y sustituyó esta por dos largos y gruesos dedos, que introdujo una y otra vez, mientras que con el pulgar, le frotaba y estimulaba su ya hinchado clítoris.

Así estuvieron bastante tiempo y cuando Nathaly creyó que iba a correrse, Terry se separó de ella lo justo para desabrocharse los pantalones y quitárselos.

Con otro movimiento igual de rápido, se posicionó encima de ella y la penetró con su enorme miembro hasta el fondo y a continuación, comenzó a bombear con intensidad.

-Susana... ven... -dijo Terry entre jadeos- acércate a mí.

La rubia dejó de inspeccionar los pechos de Nathaly y obedeció sin rechistar. En cuanto la tubo cerca, Terry la besó con fiereza mientras le acariciaba uno de sus pálidos pechos. La otra mano la tenía ocupada, sujetándose firmemente a la cadera de la joven humana.

Terry no dejó en ningún momento de pensar en Candice, eran sus ojos los que creía ver cuando miraba a alguna de las mujeres que le estaban acompañando, incluso se imaginó que era el cuerpo de ella el que estaba poseyendo como un poseído.

Finalmente Nathaly llegó al orgasmo de una forma violenta, cómo nunca antes había sentido y eso que a su corta edad, de tan solo 22 añitos, había tenido mucha experiencia.

No había terminado de sentir los espasmos del orgasmo que aún replicaban en su saciado cuerpo, cuando Terry soltó a Susana y se alzó sobre ella para besarla y lamerla en el cuello.

Sintió un ligero dolor placentero cuando él le mordisqueó suavemente en esa zona, excitándola de nuevo sorprendentemente.

Terry tragó con avaricia de la cálida sangre que emanaba de la herida que con tanto disimulo y cuidado había producido en la tierna carne de su nueva amante. Hasta que no se sació completamente, no se separó de ella lo justo para lamer las diminutas heridas creadas por sus puntiagudos colmillos y así, sellarla con su cicatrizante saliva.

Observó a Nathaly, su cuerpo lánguido descansaba sobre la desarmada colcha de la cama, todavía tenía la respiración entre cortada por el acto que acababan de consumar.

Pero él no había acabado todavía, agarró a Susana y la puso en cuatro patas y desde atrás la penetró en su ya más que húmedo sexo y le dio duro, con salvajes embestidas.

Susana aprovechó que estaba a escasos centímetros del sexo de Nathaly, para saciar su lujuria vampírica, se agachó y comenzó a lamer la crema sedosa de la jovencita humana, que a su vez, estaba mezclada con la semilla de Terry.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más, hincó sus blancos colmillos en la ingle de la muchacha y succionó profundamente, llenándose la boca del apreciado y codiciado alimento que sólo los humanos podían darle.

Nathaly estaba cómo en una nube y no era consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo la rubia, sólo sabía que volvía a sentir placer.

Con una última estocada violenta, Terry llegó por segunda vez al orgasmo, aunque esta vez fue diferente, tubo que reprimir el deseo de volver a hincarle el diente a la humana por temor a desangrarla, ya era bastante que dos vampiros se alimentaran de ella en tan poco tiempo.

Una vez terminada la orgía, Terry ayudó a Susana a vestir a Nathaly, que estaba somnolienta y algo débil por culpa de ellos y después de pedirle con el móvil un taxi, se fue al baño a darse una ducha.

Estaba aún bajo el chorro humeante del agua, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta y Susana atendía la llamada. Después de oír varios ruidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta, escuchó a Susana despedirse de él y a continuación, marcharse, dejándolo sólo.

Una vez aseado y vestido de nuevo, agarró sus pertenencias y también se fue a descansar, esa noche había sido muy, pero que muy larga.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por sus reviews a LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, rose granchester y también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Querida LizCarter, amiga se que este Terry es un poco raro bueno es un vampiro y por desgracia Susana tenía que aparecer sabes que no falta el negrito en el arroz horroroso pero en fin ya verás que pasa cuídate mucho un abrazo.

Mi hermosa Laura GrandChester, me acabas de poner una tarea difícil buscare el parque cuando lo encuentre te aviso pero no le digas a nadie, sino tendrás un buen de competencia jajaja cuídate un bso bye ;P

Mi querida amiga rose granchester ya no te dejare con ganas aquí te pongo dos capítulos vale cuídate mucho hermosa y haber que te parecen abrazos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Cautivada Por Un Vampiro**

**Capitulo 5**

La mañana del sábado fue para Candice como otra cualquiera, aprovechó que no tenía que ir otra vez al instituto hasta varios días después, para ayudar a su madre con la limpieza de la casa.

Así pasó el resto de la mañana, barriendo las dos plantas y limpiando el polvo de todos los muebles de la enorme vivienda. Gracias a Dios que, su madre, se encargó de los tres cuartos de baño y de la cocina.

Había dejado la tarea de barrer el porche para después de comer y estaba haciendo justamente eso cuando escuchó un coche acercándose con la música de rap a todo volumen.

Enseguida reconoció el Seat Ibiza de su amiga, que giraba la curva que precedía a su calle y a continuación, lo estacionaba en la acera de enfrente.

-¡Hey Kelly!, ¿cómo va eso?

-Fenomenal, acabo de salir del lavado de la gasolinera, a mi querido carro le tocaba ya un baño...- le guiñó un ojo cariñosamente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de forja que Candice había apartado para poder barrer mejor.

-Así que hoy no sólo me ha tocado a mí día de limpieza ¿eh? -bromeó Candice.

Dejó apoyada la escoba en la pared y se sentó también junto a ella.

-¿Y qué planes tienes para esta tarde? -le preguntó mientras se restregaba las sucias manos en sus viejos pantalones de chándal.

-Mejor dirás, "que planes tenemos"- la corrigió Kelly sonriendo- ¡Nos vamos de compras a Vega Plaza!

Candice notó lo entusiasta que estaba su amiga con la idea de ir y gastar dinero a raudales en las pomposas tiendas del centro comercial.

-¿Regalos de navidad?- preguntó aun conociendo ya la respuesta.

Kelly simplemente se limitó a asentir vigorosamente y de un salto se levantó y se puso en pie.

Agarrándola de las manos, tiró de Candice para que también se levantara.

-Venga Candice, corre para el baño y date una rápida ducha que nos estamos yendo.

-Pero aún no he termi...

Sin dejarle tiempo a terminar la frase, Kelly comenzó a empujarla hacía la puerta para que se diera prisa en prepararse para la salida.

-No te preocupes del porche, yo te termino el trabajo mientras tú te arreglas.

Y con un último empujón, la metió dentro y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Sonrió más para sí misma cuando la oyó renegar y refunfuñar mientras subía las escaleras escandalosamente hacía su cuarto.

Media hora después, estaban las dos estacionando el vehículo en los estacionamientos del centro comercial.

La tarde se les hizo corta con tantas idas y venidas de una tienda a otra, aunque Candice no tenía intención de comprar nada, finalmente también compro.

Le había comprado a su madre un precioso y elegante bolso plateado para cuando se le presentara alguna celebración u ocasión especial para lucirlo.

Cómo no sabía que comprarle a su padre, al final optó por comprarle un pijama de invierno que estaba rebajada al 50%.

Ambas salieron de la última tienda que les quedaron por visitar y se fueron cargadas de bolsas y paquetes hasta el coche.

Dejaron los bultos en el maletero del vehículo y volvieron a entrar en el centro comercial para buscar una pizzería o hamburguesería y así cenar algo.

En cuanto tomaron un bocado rápido en el Burger King, regresaron por el coche y se marcharon a sus casas directamente. Querían llegar temprano para disponer de algo de tiempo para descansar un poco antes de salir de fiesta.

Desde su despacho, Terry hablaba por teléfono con su restaurador habitual, estaban llegando a un acuerdo económico sobre la restauración de una nueva pieza que había adquirido y recibido recientemente en herencia y la cuál quería poner en venta.

Se trataba de un viejo baúl que había pertenecido a un tío suyo que vivía en Inglaterra y el cuál murió unos meses atrás. Su tío Robert no tuvo hijos ni llegó nunca a casarse, dejándole a él finalmente cómo único heredero.

Se rumoreaba que era homosexual y que estaba enamorado locamente de un humano y que fue la repentina muerte de éste el que lo hizo hundirse en una profunda depresión de la cual, lógicamente no supo salir.

El accidente de coche que sufrió su amante lo dejó hecho polvo y pocos días después, salió a la luz directa del sol para encontrarse con su amado en el otro lado.

Aunque otros opinaban que simplemente eran amigos y que lo que a Robert le ocurrió fue un trágico y desafortunado descuido suyo, Terry no sabía que teoría creer.

Tenía dudas sobre esta última, pero se dijo así mismo que ya no tenía importancia, que lo que ahora tenía que hacer era afrontar las deudas que Robert había adquirido y pensaba pagarlas con el dinero que le proporcionara la venta de algunos de los antiguos muebles que acababa de heredar.

Para él, no era un problema llevarlo a cabo, pues Terry era el dueño de una de las más prestigiosas y famosas tiendas de antigüedades que había en su ciudad.

Ahora sólo Terry tenía que conseguir, al mejor restaurador de Murcia, acordar un buen precio por el arreglo del envejecido Baúl.

Después de conseguir un buen acuerdo Terry se levantó del sillón de cuero de su oficina y en cuanto terminó de recoger sus objetos personales, cerró la puerta y se fue a su casa.

El negocio se mantenía abierto durante todo el día, pero él al ser el jefe, sólo necesitaba ir por allí de vez en cuando.

Sus empleados -todos ellos humanos- no tardarían en cerrar la tienda, pues ya se acercaba la hora del cierre, pero Terry estaba cansado de los sucesos de la noche anterior y decidió descansar un poco antes de irse a su casa.

La mansión de Terry, se alzaba ante él majestuosamente, en todo se esplendor. Estaba realmente orgulloso de la compra que había realizado pocos años atrás.

La pomposa vivienda constaba de seis dormitorios, ocho cuartos de baños -uno en cada habitación y dos más para los invitados-, una enorme cocina la cual sólo era utilizada por sus sirvientes humanos, ya que él y los suyos no la necesitaban. El gran salón se encontraba al entrar en la casa y toda la decoración era de un estilo rústico, con muebles antiguos, los cuales -en su mayoría-, habían pertenecido a sus difuntos padres.

Compartía la casa con cuatro vampiros más, uno de ellos era su primo Stear y otra era su prima Flammy (ambos hermanos), y luego estaba la pareja compuesta por su mejor amigo Charlie y la hermana de éste, Susana.

La fogosa e insaciable Susana...

Y en esa noche en particular, todos ellos se iban de caza juntos.

Sin duda alguna, el mejor sitio para hacerlo era en una Discoteca, ya que allí se aglomeraba una gran cantidad de personas con las que podían ligar y seducir para posteriormente alimentarse de ellas.

Así que, ahora le tocaba descansar un poco para estar preparado y fresco para lo que parecía prometer una gran e intensa noche...

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Mis queridas amigas los capítulos los subiré los martes y los sábados les dejo estos dos capítulos y nos vemos el próximo sábado vale las quiero mil gracias cuídense mucho un beso :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Cautivada Por Un Vampiro**

**Capitulo 6**

La discoteca "El Callejón" estaba abarrotada de chicos y chicas jóvenes, de entre 18 y 25 años. Candice pudo entrar gracias a su amiga Kelly, la cual sí tenía la mayoría de edad y encima estaba a punto de cumplir los 19 años.

A Candice le faltaban todavía casi tres meses para los 18 años, pero tanto física como intelectualmente aparentaba ya tenerlos debido a su inteligencia y desarrollado cuerpo lleno de bellas curvas.

Se hicieron paso cómo pudieron entre la muchedumbre y se acercaron a su grupo de amigas que las esperaban en la barra del local.

Después de saludarlas como era debido, ambas se pidieron unas bebidas y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la noche.

Después de varios minutos, comenzó a sonar una canción que le encantaba a Candice y no pudo resistirse al deseo de bailar un tema de Lady Gaga, la de "Alejandro".

Su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de la música, sin ser consciente de lo sexy y sensual que eran sus movimientos.

Varios ojos se posaron en ella, todos ellos llenos de lujuria y deseo.

Alguno que otro chico se atrevió a acercarse a ella y presentarse, pero después de ver la indiferencia de ella y que no les daba conversación, se alejaban y probaban suerte con otra.

Estaba tan concentrada en su baile y en conversar con sus amigas, que Candice no se dio cuenta de que entre las sombras del establecimiento, unos ojos azules y hambrientos la observaban.

Terry no acababa de creerse la suerte que había tenido, se había encontrado nuevamente y tan repentinamente con la chica que lo tenía embrujado. Esa noche estaba realmente preciosa, con ese vestido negro ceñido a su esbelta figura, mostrando unas generosas piernas bien moldeadas y aunque no llevaba escote, el vestido recreaba perfectamente las formas de sus senos.

Unos pechos erguidos y con la medida exacta, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, unos que sin duda cabían perfectamente en el hueco de las palmas de sus manos...

Para tortura suya, Candice bailaba y se movía muy bien, pero que muy bien y encima parecía no percatarse de ello. ¿No se daba cuenta que tenía a todos los chicos de la disco pendiente de ella?

En cuanto pensó en eso, sintió una rabia recorrerle las entrañas, una sensación de posesión se apoderó de él, haciéndole sentir ganas de matar a todo aquél que mirase o tacara a "Su" chica.

Ella aún no lo sabía, pero tarde o temprano acabaría entre los brazos de él y la marcaría para siempre, como una posesión suya, sólo y para él.

Candice sintió una sensación rara en su nuca, la cual le produjo una especie de escalofrío, cómo si alguien la mirara intensamente, de una manera demasiado íntima.

Se giró lentamente para ver si encontraba la fuente que le causaba esa sensación, pero no vio a nadie en especial que la mirara de esa manera.

Sin remediarlo, su mirada se deslizó a la zona más sombría del local y dedujo que procedía de allí. Después de intentar ver entre las sombras y comprobar que no lograba ver nada, decidió acercarse disimuladamente.

Agarró a su amiga Kelly del brazo, la arrastró por medio de la pista del baile mientras andaban bailando y cuando creyó aver encontrado un lugar idóneo para su fin, detuvo su recorrido y continuó bailando como si nada.

Kelly se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para que pudiera oírla entre tanto ruido.

-¿Por qué nos cambiamos de sitio Candice?

-Sólo quería comprobar una cosa, nada importante- le dijo ella al oído de su amiga.

En cuanto reunió el valor necesario, volvió a girarse hacía el mismo sitio sombrío, para poder descubrir quién la seguía observando en silencio.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un chico extremadamente atractivo por lo que pudo ver, que no era gran cosa ya que todavía la luz allí era escasa e insuficiente.

Apenas pudo distinguir los rasgos del masculino rostro, pero creyó conocerlo. Le era vagamente familiar, pero no sabía donde se había encontrado con esa mirada antes...

¿Podría ser el mismo chico que había conocido el día anterior en las aproximaciones de la academia?

Para fastidio de Terry, Susana aprovechó el momento justo en el que Candice se había atrevido a acercarse un poco más, para sujetarlo de la cintura y ponerse delante de él, interponiéndose en la trayectoria de su visión.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, le plantó en los labios un beso atrevido, espantando de esa manera a Candice.

Cuando comprobó con horror que el chico misterioso de las sombras -el que la espiaba tan descaradamente-, tenía novia, una estúpida sensación de desilusión la llenó por completo.

No debía de darle ninguna importancia a eso, pero no sabía por qué, la decepcionaba la idea de que ese hombre no estuviera disponible.

Candice no solía irse con cualquiera para enredarse y mucho menos si acababa de conocerlo, no, ella no era así. Definitivamente no era una chica fácil, pero con ese chico... bueno, con él quizás hubiera hecho una excepción... pero eso ya daba igual, estaba "pillado" y por tanto fuera de su alcance, desafortunadamente...

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a agarrar a Kelly del brazo y con disimulo, la guió de nuevo junto con sus otras amigas, las cuales seguían bailando y no se percataron en ningún momento de la breve ausencia de ellas.

Terry separó con poca delicadeza a su amante, la cual lo miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo cielo? -preguntó ella cuando se percató que él se había puesto tenso y serio.

-Creo hermanita que acabas de espantarle un posible ligue -dijo un sonriente Charlie.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se apartó de su reunión y salió al frío de la noche a fumarse un cigarrillo para calmarse y despejar su mente, dejando a los suyos asombrados.

Por instinto -cómo un buen depredador que era-, se posicionó en un lugar apartado y oscuro, que le proporcionaba intimidad y tranquilidad.

No sabía que había podido creer o interpretar Candice después de la aparición de Susana, pero por la manera que huyó con el rabo entre las piernas, sabía que nada bueno.

No podía permitirse perderla, tenía que conseguir que se abriera para él y que no se alejara más aún. Tenía que ganarse su confianza.

Un rato después, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el olor familiar de una mujer lo hizo girarse parcialmente para mirar en esa dirección.

Candice salía acompañada de su amiga Kelly, iban solas, pues sus otras amigas habían decidido quedarse un ratito más.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar con paso ligero y se adentraron en un callejón poco iluminado y para conocimiento de Terry, uno peligroso.

Esas dos chicas no sabían lo que hacían atreviéndose a entrar en una calle con esas condiciones y en medio de la noche, con tanto peligro acechando en cualquier rincón...

Él, como los de su raza, sabía eso muy bien, demasiado bien.

Tiró el tercer cigarrillo por el que iba fumando y sigilosamente, comenzó a seguirlas para asegurarse que llegaran sanas y salvas a su destino.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció Susana con una mirada de preocupación en su delicado rostro.

-Terry, he visto que tardabas mucho en volver... ¿Va todo bien? -dio un paso más hacia él- ¿He hecho algo que te molestara?

-Ahora no Susana.

Intentó continuar con su avance, pero ella se lo impidió poniéndose delante de él, cortándole el paso.

-¿No me vas a decir que es lo que ocurre?, porque si he hecho algo que te ofendiera, quiero saberlo y pedirte perdón por ello -le dijo colocándole la palma abierta de la mano sobre su musculoso pecho.

-Te he dicho que ahora no, -miró primero de una manera amenazadora a la mano que lo retenía y luego a los ojos- apártate Susana.

Ella se quedó dudando un momento, retiró la mano y justo cuando decidió quitarse de en medio, un grito lejano rompió el silencio de la noche, dejándola clavada en el suelo.

Terry apartó a Susana de su camino con un empujón y comenzó a correr hacía la procedencia de ese alarmante grito femenino.

Candice tenía problemas...

**Continuara…**

Mis lindas niñas sé que me quieren matar pero antes que nada les pido una disculpa ya sé que dije el sábado pero por trabajo no pude subir pero aquí les dejo este capítulo vale, con el corazón les doy las gracias por sus reviews a LizCarter, Laura GrandChester y gracias por siempre acompañarme en estas historias de nuestro sexy Terry, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas mil gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

**Nota: Les recuerdo mis queridas amigas los capítulos los subiré los martes y los sábados nos vemos el próximo martes vale las quiero mil gracias cuídense mucho un beso :P**


End file.
